La boda
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Muy instrospectivo. Especialmente dedicado a Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. 2005.


**LA BODA**

Introducción  
Muy instrospectivo. Especialmente dedicado a Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. 2005.

---

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana. Kasumi despertó, su mente estaba en blanco pero rápidamente recordó y sonrió tiernamente -Si... hoy es el día- murmuró suavemente.

No había sido algo fácil, ni para ella ni para él. Kasumi siempre había sentido algo especial por él, sencillamente le encantaba, era alguien que siempre la hacía sonreír, era algo distraído, pero ella lo sentía, era el hombre con el que ella deseaba estar y a partir de este día, sería para el resto de su vida.

Todos en el dojou estaban apresurados, era el día de la boda del Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu y todo debía estar en perfecto orden. La mamá del doctor estaba atenta a los preparativos: la cocina, la recepción para los invitados, etc... Nabiki por su parte ayudaba a Kasumi a preparar su ajuar de novia. Soun había salido desde muy temprano, era una fecha muy especial y quería compartirla con su querida esposa. Genma y Nodoka habían partido ya hacía una semana a visitar unos parientes en una ciudad cercana, pero ya iban de regreso al dojou.

Akane había terminado de cambiarse cuando escuchó tocar la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase- dijo ella. Ranma empujó suavemente la puerta

-¡Ranma!- exclamó sorprendida al verlo -¿sucede algo?-

-Hmmm...- murmuró Ranma recostado a la puerta cerrada y mirando al piso -Hay mucha conmoción en el dojou por lo de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu....-

-Si...- sonrió dulcemente Akane -es el primer matrimonio de una Tendo, es algo especial...-

-Y... ¿tu?...- dijo Ranma cruzando nerviosamente sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarla -...¿cómo te sientes?-

En esas P-chan asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas de la cama de Akane.

-¡P-chan!- exclamó ella mientras abría sus brazos invitando al cerdito a saltar.

-¿Qué hace ese cerdo aquí?- gritó Ranma enojado, apretando los puños y viendo como el cerdito aterrizaba en los pechos de su prometida.

-Ranma, ya te he dicho miles de veces que te prohibo que molestes a P-chan- exclamó Akane y abrazó el cerdito fuertemente dándole un beso en la nariz -en serio, no entiendo como puedes sentir celos de un animalito... - y volteó a mirarlo pero Ranma ya se había ido de la habitación.

Akane suspiró fuertemente y cargando el cerdito hacia arriba dijo -Sabes P-chan, estoy muy feliz por Kasumi... sé que será muy feliz con el Dr. Tofu y él con ella...- y sonrío. Luego volvió a recogerlo entre sus brazos y su rostro se entristeció -Espero que la próxima boda de una Tendo sea algo tan dichoso como esto...- se dijo así misma y abrazó al animalito fuertemente mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

P-chan entendió claramente a quien se refería su amada Akane, sus ojitos se entristecieron y saltó de los brazos de ella escapando por la ventana -¡P-chan!- exclamó sorprendida pero el cerdito ya había huído.

Ranma estaba acostado sobre el techo de la casa, ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito cuando quería estar solo y pensar. Tenía los brazos y piernas extendidas y sobre su estómago, un largo y frondoso mechón de cabello liso y negro. Ranma lo había conservado sin que Akane lo supiera, era el mechón de cabello que Ryoga le había cortado sin querer hacía ya mucho tiempo, justamente el día en que Ryoga se enteró de su maldición peleando con el en el zoológico de Nerima.

No sabía porque lo había conservado, tal vez por la inseguridad que le hacía sentir Akane con respecto a sus sentimientos. El no lo quería reconocer, pero realmente se había enamorado de esa chica ordinaria, antipática, pésima nadadora y cocinera... había encontrado en ella alguien que lo aceptaba tal como era, que no dudaba ni un minuto en arriesgarse por salvarle la vida, que se preocupaba por él, que lo ayudaba, que se veía muy linda cuando sonreía, que a su manera lo comprendía, que no se había dejado crecer nuevamente el cabello... bueno, conociento a Akane no creía que ella lo hubiera hecho por él, pero igual, le llamaba la atención ... pero, ¿ella lo amaba?

A él siempre le había parecido que Akane le correspondía, pero era muy dificíl estar completamente seguro... ¿estaría equivocado?, ¿acaso Akane se comportaba así con el sólo porque le tenía una gran estima? El había intentado acercársele, pero había sido una tarea titánica, era muy complicado llegar al corazón de Akane, sus actitudes ariscas, su tendencia de arreglar cualquier malentendido a punta de golpes y la desconfianza que ella le tenía, y para colmo, la perseguidera de sus otras prometidas, hacían que cualquier intento fallara. Además, aunque tenía una personalidad magnética para las chicas, realmente su experiencia con ellas era nula... Akane era la primera que había logrado llegar a él y eso lo ponía nervioso...

Ranma suspiró, se incorporó, cruzó sus piernas y empezó a juguetear con el mechón de cabello. -Hmmm, ¿por qué todo tiene que sen tan complicado?- murmuró -bueno- exclamó en voz alta -será mejor no pensar en esto ahora... tengo que arreglar todo para esta noche. Enrrolló suavemente el mechón y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-¡Nabiki!- gritó Ranma al entrar al dojou por la ventana de su habitación.

-¡Aquí Ranma!- respondió ella -en la habitación de Kasumi-. Ranma caminó hacia allá y la encontró organizando la habitación.

-¿Y Kasumi?- preguntó al entrar

-Ha salido al salón de belleza...- respondió Nabiki -y bien mi querido Ranma, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

Ranma se recostó al marco de la puerta, cruzó sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cabeza, cruzando también sus piernas y mirando hacia arriba dijo -Está bien Nabiki, te pagaré los 5.000 yens...-

-¡Oh mi estimado Ranma!- exclamó jubilosa ella -No pensé que fueras a tomar esa opción- y le sonrió pícaramente. Ramna la miró con desdén y le gritó -Te lo dije y te lo repito, jamás haré eso para ti, ¡mi hombría está primero!-

-¡No te exaltes mi querido Ranma!- respondió suavemente ella -Me encargaré de todo esta noche, puedes estar tranquilo...-

-Eso espero...- susurró con desgano y salió de la habitación.

La boda no iba a ser un evento desapercibido. Iban a asistir muchísimos invitados. Familiares, amigos de la pareja, amigos de la familia, parientes lejanos, nadie se había quedado por fuera.

En el Neko Hanten, Shampoo y la bisabuela trabajaban arduamente en la preparación de los platos que se servirían esa noche. Ukyo por su parte se había comprometido con los bocadillos, botanas y pasabocas, debía preparar cientos de ellos. En el Dojo Tendo todo era una actividad febril, la mamá del Dr. Tofu se había apersonado de organizar donde estarían los invitados, donde la familia de la pareja, etc... En ese momento Ranma pasó frente a ella.

-¡Jovencito!- exlamó la anciana al verlo -Ve donde mi hijo y asegúrate de que se esté alistando, no sea que el muy tonto esté distraído y la boda será dentro de una horas...-

-Si… si señora- respondió cortésmente y salió con rumbo al consultorio del doctor.

-Ya es mediodía...- se dijo así mismo Ranma -Es mejor que me apresure -debo traer al Dr. Tofu... papá y mamá aún no han regresado así que tendré que comprar el presente de bodas... y aún  
no sé que ponerme para esta noche.... vaya, que lío es una boda...- suspiró profundamente y apresuró el paso.

Al llegar corrió suavemente la puerta y llamó -Dr. Tofu, ¿está aquí?... Dr. Tofu, soy Ranma, su anciana madre me ha enviado a buscarle...- caminaba por todos lados pero no lo encontraba -Dr. Tofu, ¿dónde está?... ¿Dr. Tofu?- hasta que por fin escuchó una voz.

-Eh... ¡aquí Ranma!-, era el Dr. Tofu. Ranma caminó hacia él y lo encontró vestido como un día corriente, con sus lentes nublados y jugando nerviosamente con su esqueleto Betty.

-¡Dr. Tofu!, ¡la boda será dentro de pocas horas!- exclamó Ranma enojado. De inmediato dejó de jugar y sus lentes se despejaron.

-Tienes razón- balbuceó -debo controlarme... he soñado con este día desde hace mucho tiempo y no voy a permitir que nada los arruine...-

-Dr. Tofu, no es sólo por usted, sino también por el bien de sus pacientes, más vale que se controle...- le reprochó Ranma

-Si...- respondió el doctor pensativo -Si pude controlarme en esa ocasión, puedo hacerlo ahora también y podré hacerlo siempre...-.

Kasumi había llegado por accidente. Genma estaba trabajando como asistente del Dr. Tofu cuando Nodoka regresó. El tuvo que partir con ella y el doctor se había vuelto a quedar solo. Justamente el último día en que Genma trabajaba llegó Kasumi.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Tofu- saludó Kasumi sonriente -aquí le traigo unas galletas que hice especialmente para usted y además, le traje este libro sobre medicina china que compré hace poco en la librería-. Inmediatamente al doctor se le nublaron los lentes y empezó a comportarse como siempre, ya estaba por coger a su esqueleto para salir a dar vueltas por Nerima con este a sus espaldas cuando Genma lo detuvo secamente arrojándole un balde de agua fría al rostro.

El Dr. Tofu cayó sentado, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza tratando de recuperarse y se quedó mirando a Genma sin entender lo que había sucedido y ante la mirada atónita de Kasumi.

-Sabe doctor- dijo Genma ayudándolo a ponerse de pie -creo que Kasumi es la persona ideal para reemplazarme-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos a unísono con sus ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡Claro!- continuó Genma -Kasumi es una chica muy amable, le gusta leer sus libros de medicina china y además es muy atenta con las personas, quien mejor que ella para reemplazarme, además...- y le dirigió una mirada pícara al Dr. Tofu -no creo que le desagrade trabajar con ella, ¿cierto doctor?- y esbozó una gran sonrisa que terminó convirtiéndose en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Pe... pero... yo... - tartamudeaba el Dr. Tofu sin atreverse a mirar a Kasumi

-Creo que es una gran idea- dijo Kasumi -puedo venir todas las tardes y ser su asistente... creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien...- y volvió a sonreír angelicalmente

-¡Entonces que así sea!- exclamó Genma sonriente

-Yo... te agradezco mucho Kasumi- dijo el Dr. Tofu mirando el piso y jugando nerviosamente los dedos huesudos de Betty, pero esta vez no se le nublaron los lentes ni hizo disparates.

Kasumi no lo iba a negar. Ella siempre le había parecido muy gracioso el comportamiento del doctor, la hacía reír pero nunca había pensando en algo más de allí. Fue hasta cuando Akane mencionó que él sólo se comportaba así de extraño cuando ella llegaba que puso su atención en él. También recordaba el comportamiento de la madre  
del Dr. Tofu cuando fue a visitarlo, actuaba como si supiera algo que  
ella, Kasumi, desconocía.

Al principio no fue fácil. El Dr. Tofu asumía esos comportamientos tan peculiares todas las tardes que llegaba, al punto que sus pacientes preferían hacer fila en las mañanas antes que arriesgarse yendo después de mediodía.

Una noche, al regresar del consultorio, subió a la habitación de los Saotome y tocó suavemente la puerta.

-¿Tío Genma, estás ahí?- llamó Kasumi.

-Aquí estoy hija- respondió Genma corriendo la puerta -dime, ¿qué sucede?-

Kasumi bajó la mirada y dijo -tío Genma... creo que no está resultando...- y rompió a llorar -los pacientes del Dr. Tofu no van en las tardes, dicen que es muy peligroso para sus vidas... creo que le estoy haciendo daño al Dr. Tofu, lo mejor es que renuncie...-

-Kasumi, no llores más- respondió secamente Genma -mañana resolveremos este problema y puedes estar tranquila, yo sé que eres una gran asistente...-

Kasumi se secó las lágrimas y sonrió -gracias tío Genma...- y se retiró a su habitación.

-Este Dr. Tofu si que es un traste- se dijo Genma así mismo -creo que es algo que debo dejar listo antes de irme con Nodoka...- y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Muy temprano se levantó Genma, se puso su traje de entrenamiento y partió directo al consultorio del Dr. Tofu. Cuando llegó lo encontró con escoba en mano barriendo la entrada del mismo.

-Sr. Saotome- exclamó alegremente el médico al verlo -¡que sorpresa!, nunca lo había visto tan temprano en mi consultorio

-Necesitaba hablar con usted- dijo seriamente Genma. El doctor lo miró sin entenderlo y dijo -Si, claro, pase, le invito a una taza de té…- y ambos entraron.

-Cuénteme Sr. Saotome, ¿qué sucede?- dijo el doctor al servirle una taza del té que recién había preparado

-Es sobre usted y Kasumi- respondió Genma. El Dr. Tofu lo miró boquiabierto y dijo -¿sucede algo con la srta. Kasumi?-

-Es más bien con usted y sus extraños comportamientos... ¡Dr. Tofu debe aprender a controlarse cuando ella está aquí!- le reprendió duramente Genma. El Dr. Tofu bajó la mirada y no respondió, Genma continuó -Kasumi cree que ha sido un gran error venir a ayudarle en las tardes, sus pacientes no vienen cuando ella está y cree que lo está perjudicando ¡y es usted quien tiene la culpa de todo esto!-. El Dr. Tofu sin mirarlo a los ojos dio un largo suspiro y tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Dr. Tofu... Dr. Tofu... Dr. Tofuuuuuu!!!!!- gritó Ranma sacudiéndolo con fuerza -¿qué se supone que hace?-

-Eh... ah- reaccionó el Dr. Tofu como si despertara de un sueño -ehhh Ranma... si.... ya es hora de cambiar muchas cosas...-. Se levantó de la silla, tomó a Betty, la colocó en su puesto y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Ranma se dejó caer en el sillón mientras suspirada malhumorado -¡que día!...-.

-Akane ¿qué te parece este color de labios?- preguntó Kasumi mientras veía en el espejo que sostenía la maquilladora. Akane miraba distraídamente hacia la calle desde una de las ventanas del salón de belleza.

-Eh... ah...- volvió la mirada hacia su hermana -creo que está muy pálido...-

-¿Tu lo crees?- respondió Kasumi detallándose en el espejo -hmmmm tal vez tengas razón...- y la señorita del maquillaje empezó nuevamente su rutina.

Akane no quería ir, pero Kasumi le había insistido a que la acompañara a arreglarse el cabello, las uñas y a maquillarse, así que no le quedó más que acceder. Mientras la señorita del maquillaje volvía a su trabajo, Akane volvió la vista a la calle, en esas vio una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban tomados de las manos y dándose besos, ella los siguió con la mirada llena de curiosidad e inmediatamente vino a su memoria la visita de Ranma a su habitación en la mañana. -Ranma...- susurró suavemente.

Si, al principio lo detestaba... recordaba cuando llegó al dojou por primera vez convertido en chica, lo había tratado bien pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido sincero, cuando se lo tropezó en el baño, cuando empezó a burlarse de su cuerpo -¡Ahhhh!, ¡que rabia! - se dijo así misma mientras apretaba los puños, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde hacía eso y además, habían sucedido muchas cosas. -Ranma...- volvió a susurrar.

Akane había reconocido para si misma que le agradaba y que no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea de ser su prometida, o por lo menos, la oficial. Para ella las cosas eran mucho más complicadas... tenía mucho miedo, miedo de demostrar debilidad si reconocía que un chico le movía el piso; además, sus experiencias con los muchachos no habían sido las mejores al punto que había llegado a detestarlos... pero de una forma u otra, Ranma había llegado a ella como ningún otro había llegado.

Ranma se preocupaba, también se había sacrificado por ella... tenía que reconocer que detrás de todos los maltratos que el pobre había recibido de su parte, él no perdía oportunidad para recordarle a ella y a los otros que era su prometida y que la defendería a toda costa. Por otro lado, también había visto el lado amable de Ranma y cuando él se comportaba así, volvían sus temores y con ellos, su comportamiento agresivo con él. Además, la presencia de sus otras prometidas día y noche persiguiéndolo tampoco era algo agradable.

-Ellas se ven más femeninas - se dijo así misma -Basta con ver a Shampoo o a Kodachi...- y suspiró fuertemente -además irán a la boda... ya me las imagino persiguiéndolo...-.

Ella lo había intentado, pero se sentía un poco torpe y fuera de sí misma. Akane sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas y se volvió a concentrar en Ranma. Cuando él la abrazaba era algo especial, no importaba si estaba convertido en chica, la fuerza con que lo hacía, la calidez de su cuerpo, el sentirse cerca de él, eran cosas que le hacían flaquear las rodillas. No lo negaba, le gustaba el hecho de sentirse protegida.

Akane salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Kasumi quien la veía fijamente.

-Hermana, ¡que bonita te vez!- exclamó Akane

-Akane- dijo Kasumi -No tienes porque sentirte menos mujer delante de Shampoo y de las otras chicas que buscan a Ranma, lo importante es que tu seas tu-.

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, no se había percatado que Kasumi la había estado escuchando y se apresuró a responderle. -No Kasumi, yo no me siento menos que ellas... sólo que pienso que Ranma tal vez quiera por prometida a una chica como Shampoo y yo no puedo, no soy así...-

-Akane- volvió a decir Kasumi mientras le sonreía -pienso que debes darle una oportunidad a Ranma, tal vez eso es lo que él busca y tu se lo has negado. Te aseguro que si lo intentas, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes...-. Akane se quedó sin palabras y mirándola fijamente mientras que Kasumi le devolvió la atención a la maquilladora.

-Darle una oportunidad....- susurró Akane.

Ranma había salido del consultorio y se dirigió a un centro comercial cercano, después de todo, Nodoka y Genma aún no aparecían y debía comprar el regalo de bodas. Iba caminando mirando distraídamente la mercancía de cada almacén cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un sencillo y antiguo anillo de plata y recordó las palabras de Akane "mira, que bonito, se ve tan antiguo, ahhh quien sabe que historia habrá detrás de este anillo".

Habían ido justamente a ese mismo centro comercial hacía un par de meses y ella había quedado encantada con esa prenda. Ranma tocó sus bolsillos -hmmm quedaré algo justo...- se dijo así mismo y siguió observando la joya -tendría que acceder a las peticiones de Nabiki volvió a susurrar y lo siguió pensando largo rato hasta que decidió comprarlo. -Bueno- dijo suspirando hondamente -después de todo habrá la ocasión para entregárselo...-.

Cuando la dependienta se lo entregó, Ranma lo apretó con fuerza y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Pasos más adelantes encontró el regalo perfecto para Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu y regresó rápidamente al Dojo, la boda era en menos de una hora.

El Dr. Tofu se había encerrado en su habitación desde que Ranma se marchó y a su mente regresó la conversación que había tenido con Genma esa mañana...

Volvió a tomar otro sobro de su té mientras meditaba las palabras de Genma.

-¡Dr Tofu, tiene que reaccionar!- exclamó Genma golpeando con fuerza la mesa -No sólo está perdiendo a sus pacientes...- y se volvió a sentar retomado su tono sereno -sino también está perdiendo a alguien muy importante...- y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

-Lo sé señor Saotome- respondió el doctor calmadamente con su mirada clavada en la mesita -es algo que debo remediar...- y volvió a beber otro trago.

Justo esa noche el Dr. Tofu se dirigió al Dojou Tendo y en reunión familiar solicitó la mano de Kasumi por esposa. En medio de un casi infarto de Soun, Nabiki tratando de reanimarlo, Ranma y Akane con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, el maestro Happosai boquiabierto con toda su colección regada en el piso, Genma convertido en panda sosteniendo un letrero inteligible, el Dr. Tofu jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Kasumi lo miró con ternura, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, todos clavaron su mirada de expectativa en ella, Kasumi se acercó y se sentó frente a él, tomó sus manos y le dijo -Por supuesto que acepto Dr. Tofu- le sonrió y lo besó con la misma pasión con que tantas veces lo había soñado.

-Akane... Akane... - dijo Kasumi -Ya es hora de irnos...-

-Eh... ahh- exclamó Akane desorientada saliendo de sus pensamientos -ahhh, si hermana...- y se quedó sorprendida al verla - Te ves muy linda, ¡serás una novia muy bonita!- y le sonrió.

-Oh, que cosas dices- respondió sonrojada Kasumi -vamos, es hora de regresar a casa...- y ambas salieron del salón de belleza en dirección al Dojou Tendo.

-¿Has pensando en mis palabras, Akane?- preguntó Kasumi mientras caminaban

-Darle una oportunidad a Ranma...- musitó Akane

-Ranma es un buen chico Akane, cambia tu actitud con él y verás como las cosas pueden marchar mejor...- y le sonrió sin mirarla. Akane no respondió y siguieron caminando, Kasumi volvió sus pensamientos en la boda...

El Dr. Tofu había llegado. Desde un principio, Kasumi y él habían decidido que la boda se llevaría a cabo allí, en el dojou Tendo, y que se casarían a través del ritual shinto (boda japonesa tradicional), además, nadie quedaría por fuera de la celebración, así que habían distribuido muchas invitaciones y esperaban muchísimos invitados.

La mamá del Dr. Tofu se había mudado al dojou para estar pendientes de los preparativos, al fin y al cabo, él era su único hijo y todo debía salir perfecto. Después de la boda, habían acordado que vivirían en el consultorio y además Kasumi sería su ayudante a la hora de atender a sus pacientes. Gracias al cielo, pensaban todos, sque Nodoka vivía con ellos y Akane no se encargaría de la cocina.

Cuando Ranma regresó al dojou, ya sus padres habían llegado.

-¡Ranma, hijo!- exclamó Nodoka al verlo -¿por qué aun no estás listo para la ocasión?-

-Mamá...- respondió sorprendido Ranma -No sabía que ya habían regresado...-

Nodoka le sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura -vamos cariño- le dijo -debes estar listo- y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de él.

Akane había visto llegar a Ranma, caminó hacia él pero Nodoka se le adelantó, retrocedió y regresó a su habitación.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Ya Shampoo y la bisabuela habían dejado todo listo en la cocina, al igual que Ukyo. Kodachi, Kuno y el director de la escuela habían llegado en un carruaje conducido por Sasuke, Kodachi había llegado vestida de novia, se había prometido firmemente que esa noche se comprometería con su amado Ranma y sería por fin su única prometida. Kuno había traído sendos ramos de rosas rojas, pensaba, si todo el mundo está invitado, también estaría allí cabellos de fuego... y así uno tras otro, Mousse, Ryoga y demás amigos y conocidos de China y Japón...

La boda dio inicio. Las ofrendas, las velas y las flores estaban colocadas en el altar. Los invitados ya había ingresado, siguieron los familiares de la pareja y finalmente los novios. Kasumi lucía un hermoso kimono blanco con una delicada capucha del mismo color sobre su cabeza. El Dr. Tofu lucía impecable y sobre todo, muy sereno, había logrado, con mucho esfuerzo, superar el temor que le producía estar cerca de ella. Seguidamente entró el sacerdote que llevaría a cabo el oficio.

Los novios intercambiaron sus juzus (rosarios) y los anillos. Llegó el momento máximo de la boda y los novios procedieron a tomar sake para sellar su unión. Era el ritual de san san kudo (tres tres nueve). Allí manifestaron su deseo de máxima felicidad y enterna unión. Ellos fueron tomando cada una de las sakazuki (tacitas), la grande, la mediana y la pequeña, que estaban superpuestas una sobre otra, y bebieron de ellas de acuerdo al orden que correspondía.

Terminado el ritual, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu expresaron sus palabras de juramento y por último, el sacerdote finalizó con sus palabras y dio por terminada la ceremonia. Ahora ya era un hecho, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu eran marido y mujer.

El hirou no gui no se hizo esperar y la celebración comenzó. Familiares, amigos, todos estaban allí. Habían juegos artificiales, música oriental y occidental amenizaban la velada. Los meseros iban y venían atendiendo a los invitados y Kasumi sonreía sin parar, la llenaba de felicidad saber que estaría con él por el resto de su vida.

Kuno no había dejado de detallar ni por un segundo a todas las chicas que estaban allí. En esas vio a Nabiki y se dirigió hacia ella. -Nabiki Tendo, ¿dónde está la chica cabellos de fuego?- preguntó autoritario

-Oh lo lamento mucho Kuno - respondió ella -la chica de la trenza dijo que no podía venir, que estas cosas la ponían muy triste y ella no quería estarlo...- y le sonrió -pero por ¥1.000 yens le entregaría ese hermoso ramo de rosas que llevas en las manos...-

-¡Nabiki Tendo!- gritó enojado Kuno.

Desde el otro lado del recinto, Shampoo estaba sentada al lado de la bisabuela y miraba hacia todos lados. -Bisabuela, ¿no lo has visto?- preguntó impaciente

-Lo vi en la ceremonia, pero cuando empezó la fiesta no lo vi más...- respondió ella entre bocados de un rico postre que habían servido.

-Oh Ranma, ¿dónde estarás?- dijo Shampoo sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada -es una ocasión tan romántica para que pruebes estos tallarines especiales que te preparé sazonados con hongos que dominan la voluntad...- y se levantó de la silla y empezó a recorrer lentamente el lugar buscándolo.

Por su parte, Kodachi vestida de novia llevaba un cesto en las manos del cual sacaba pétalos de rosas negras que iba arrojando a su paso mientras gritaba -¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma mi amor!, ¡ven a mi brazos!.. ja ja ja... -. Todos los invitados la miraban con los ojos desorbitados escuchando su estruendosa risa. -Ranma mi amor…- continuó ella -que mejor que una boda para que declaramos al mundo lo mucho que nos amamos... ja ja ja... oh Ranma mi cielo, ¿dónde estás?-

-Definitivamente esta mujer si está loca- dijo Ukyo al acercársele a Nabiki -pobre Ran-chan si se llegara a casar con una mujer como ella...-

-Ranma es un chico muy popular - se limitó a responderle entre risas

-y... ¿has visto a Ranma?- le preguntó Ukyo como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Ranma?- se quedó Nabiki pensativa mientras se tocaba la barbilla -hmmmm, ¿si... no?... no lo recuerdo, pero 1.000 yens me refrescarían la memoria - y le sonrió

-Hmmm Nabiki - murmuró molesta Ukyo mientras sacaba el dinero de su cartera -¿y esas rosas?- le preguntó mientras se lo entregaba

-Oh!- exclamó Nabiki -son un recado que debo entregar- y le recibió el dinero -clarooo, ya lo recuerdo, vi salir al tío Genma a comprar más fuegos artificiales y me pareció ver que Ranma iba con él... fue hace poco, si te apresuras, tal vez los alcances...-

-Oh!- exclamó Nabiki -son un recado que debo entregar- y le recibió el dinero -clarooo, ya lo recuerdo, vi salir al tío Genma a comprar más fuegos artificiales y me pareció ver que Ranma iba con él... fue hace poco, si te apresuras, tal vez los alcances...-

-Nabiki, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntaron preocupadas sus amigas

-Oh chicas tranquilas- respondió ella pícaramente -sencillamente cumpliendo un trato y ganando un poco de dinero extra...- y les mostró la lengua.

En esas vio a Ryoga que estaba elegantemente vestido con su pañuelo amarillo de manchas negras anudado sobre su cabeza. Sostenía nerviosamente un ramo de flores en sus manos mientras que miraba por todo el recinto como si buscara a alguien.

-Ryoga, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Nabiki

-Eh... ¿yo?-tartamudeó Ryoga -sólo busco a Akane... tu... ¿tu la has visto?...-

-Akane?...- respondió dudosa -hmm, ahora que lo mencionas me dijo que iba a darse una deliciosa ducha, que iba a buscar a su cerdito P-chan para bañarse con el... si subes, es probable que la encuentres allí...- y le sonrió ampliamente.

El rostro de Ryoga se puso colorado y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y comenzó a escapar vapor de su cuello mientras que hacía picadillo el ramo de flores. -Akane... piensa darse un baño con P-chan... es extraño, pero está sola, es el momento para declararmeimágenes atravesaron su mente que lo hicieron sonreír y salió disparado como una bala hacia el baño de los Tendo.

Ryoga subió a prisa las escaleras con tan mala suerte que se resbaló, perdió el equilibrio y rodó cuesta abajo estrellándose con un mesero que llevaba en su bandeja una jarra con agua fría. El mesero hizo todas las marionetas posibles para evitar que se le cayera, pero no pudo y todo el contenido de la jarra cayó sobre Ryoga.

-Quiiicc Quiiicc Quiiiicc- chillaba desesperadamente el cerdito tratando de salir de debajo del del mesero que se había caído y se había desmayado por el golpe.

Mientras tanto, Mousse corría detrás de Shampoo gritando su nombre a todo pulmón -¡Shampooo!... ¡Shampooo!-.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejarás en paz!- le gritó ella enojada -¡este es un día muy especial y quiero pasarla con Ranma!-

-¡Arghhhh!- exclamó fuera de si -Ranma, siempre Ranma, ¿porqué me haces eso Shampoo?-

La chica frenó en seco, se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó. -¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interesas Mousse!-, pero él aprovechó y sacó de las mangas de su traje un ramo de girasoles y se lo ofreció. Shampoo estaba a punto de hacerlo picadillo cuando Mousse sacudió las flores y estas expulsaron una nube de polvo en su cara, Shampoo quedó atontada y se desmayó. -Son polvos para dormir...- dijo mientras la sostenía -Acepto que no quieras estar conmigo esta noche, pero no voy a dejar que la pases con Ranma- y cargándola se la llevó de vuelta al Neko Hanten.

Ranma sabía que esa noche se podía convertir en una pesadilla y por eso había tomado las precauciones del caso. Había salido sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara, mucho antes de que terminara la ceremonia. Akane fue la única que lo vio escabullirse, se preguntó a donde iría y por eso lo había seguido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el kimono no la dejaba moverse con facilidad, Akane había logrado subirse al techo de la casa. -Hmmm, con que aquí estás...- exclamó triunfante al verlo acostado sobre el tejado.

Ranma dio un salto sorprendido –¡Que!... ¿qué haces tu aquí?- tartamudeó al verla

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- se limitó a responderle ella

-Fue Nabiki, ¿verdad?- exclamó enojado

-¿Nabiki?- preguntó extrañada -¿y ella qué tiene que ver en esto?-

Ranma recuperó la calma y volvió a acomodarse. -Hice un negocio con ella...- se limitó a responderle.

-¿Tu?- exclamó con los ojos desorbitados -¿haciendo negocios con la usurera de mi hermana?-

-Era eso o tener que soportarlas a ellas y a los admiradores de la chica pelirroja toda la noche...- respondió Ranma desganadamente.

-Ahhh vaya...- dijo Akane mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿y se puede saber cuánto te cobró?-

-¥5.000 yens...- respondió el

-¿¥5.000 yens?- gritó ella

-Prefiero pagarle a tener que posarle para unas fotos convertido en chica y luciendo ropa interior... ¡mi hombría está primero!- exclamó enojado -y a todas estas- dijo retomando la compostura -¿tu qué haces aquí?... ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-Ehhh... ¿yo?... ahhh...- vaciló Akane desviando la mirada

-¿Akane?- dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente

-Es una noche hermosa...- respondió ella sonriente sin mirarlo -¿sabes?, me gustan las noches de luna llena... es enorme... es inmensa... subí hasta aquí para ver la luna, parece un gran queso en el cielo... –

-Vaya que eres extraña Akane...- dijo Ranma acomodándose nuevamente.

Akane apretó sus puños y tomando un poco de aire dijo -Sabes...- y volteó a mirarlo -Te ves muy bien con ese traje chino... de hecho... me gusta mucho verte vestido con toda esa ropa china que usas...-.

Por la cabeza de Ranma pasaron un millón de respuestas pero sólo atinó a decir -Gracias Akane...- sin salir de su sorpresa, la miró fijamente con cara de incomprensión y le preguntó -¿te sientes bien?-

-Bueno, ya me voy...- respondió ella ignorando la pregunta y se incorporó para levantarse.

-¡No!- exclamó Ranma -No te vayas... no quiero que te vayas...-. Ranma se sentó y Akane se acomodó a su lado.

-Tu también te ves muy bonita con ese kimono...- comentó suavemente sin mirarla.

-Gracias...- respondió ella nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos.

En su mente Akane sentía la presión, era ahora o nunca. Apretó lo puños fuertemente, tomó aire, enfrentó su mirada y le dijo suavemente -Ranma... perdóname....-.

Ranma no quitaba su cara de sorpresa e incomprensión -Akane, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó confundido.

Ella lo miró con tristeza y le dijo -sé que me he equivocado contigo, que he desconfiado de ti, que he sido muy agresiva, pero todo es porque...-, en ese momento Ranma la tomó por los brazos y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, la miró con ternura y antes que ella pudiera terminar, la besó.

Akane quedó en shock, no esperaba esa reacción de Ranma y de golpe todos los momentos románticos que había vivido con el pasaron en cámara rápida dentro de su cabeza, deteniéndose en uno, en ese momento. Akane cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de su aliento, la tibieza de sus labios, su lengua juguetona, la fuerza que le imprimía, era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, se abrazaron fuertemente y continuaron en ese beso, todos los besos que se habían negado.

Ranma y Akane aun continuaban abrazados fuertemente. Lentamente fueron separándose. Ranma la miró con ternura y le susurró -te amo Akane Tendo-, Akane sonrió y le respondió dulcemente -te amo Ranma Saotome-.

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron del tejado de regreso a la fiesta. Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y entraron al salón ante la mirada atónita de todos los que allí se encontraban, incluyendo las y los admiradores de cada uno de ellos que peleaban con Nabiki por haberlos engañado.

-Vaya...- dijo Kasumi al verlos -creo que Akane realmente me escuchó...- y sonrió

-¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó el Dr. Tofu desconcertado

Kasumi volvió su mirada al doctor y le dijo -Que esto es sencillamente maravilloso...- y lo abrazó -superar nuestros temores, reconocer que nos hemos equivocado, enfrentarlos, para darnos cuenta de las maravillosas cosas de las que nos hemos estado perdiendo...- y le dio un tierno beso al cual el Dr. Tofu correspondió con vehemencia.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
